The current active switch array substrate includes a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel located between the source electrode and the drain electrode. In a traditional process of manufacturing the active switch array substrate, a passivation layer is formed on the channel first, then an indium tin oxide (ITO) film is sputtered on the passivation layer. However, the sputtering process would damage the passivation layer, causing that the damaged passivation layer cannot protect the channel effectively, as a result, the sputtering process may also bring damage to the channel, further resulting in that the thin film transistor has a relatively poor quality.
Further, the passivation layer is also prone to be damaged during a photolithography process for treating the ITO film, namely, the photolithography process may also bring damage to the passivation layer and the channel, which further results in that the thin film transistor has a relatively poor quality.